2019: Apocalypse
is the forty-ninth and final episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the third and final part of the Kamen Rider Decade tribute arc. It features the full debut of Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi after her brief appearance towards the end of the previous episode, the revivals of Heure and Ora (the two of them having died in episodes 45 and 46 respectively), Sougo's transformation into Ohma Zi-O and Swartz's death. This episode marks the ultimate set date of Oma's Day. Synopsis Bear witness to the birth of Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi! However, this miraculous power will be used in an unexpected way! Did Tsukasa and Sougo's plan ultimately fail?! As the end of the world is approaching, much to the contrary of what the situation might show, Sougo's heart remains terrifyingly calm! Because hidden deep within him lies his secret resolution... Plot Tsukuyomi has achieved success in becoming a Kamen Rider! But, as she moves forward, she stops the time and kneels down to her brother, Swartz, pledging her loyalty. Being betrayed, everyone else retreats as Swartz enjoys the scene with laughter. Sougo, Geiz, Woz and Tsukasa Kadoya return to 95 DO to discuss the recent situation. Tsukasa's original plan was to make Tsukuyomi a Kamen Rider because the cause of her world's destruction is the absence of a Kamen Rider there. Ideally, once Tsukuyomi becomes a Kamen Rider, she would return to her homeworld and then create a link with Sougo in his world, uniting both. Still, this plan lacks the means to migrate billions of beings on Zi-O's world to Tsukuyomi's homeworld. Meanwhile, in the city, Tsukuyomi tells her brother about Tsukasa's plan. Swartz agrees with the plan, especially after Tsukuyomi promises to support Swartz's rule as the king in the new world. The following morning, Sougo has breakfast with Junichiro. The uncle tells him not to make this their last meal together, and that he should come home with his friends when everything is resolved. Before Sougo departs for the final battle, Junichiro presents him with the repaired 18 Heisei Ridewatches, citing that for a master horologist like him, there is no watch he cannot repair. In the city, the horde of innumerable villianous beings are wreaking havoc everywhere. Geiz, Woz, Tsukasa, and Kaito continue fighting to protect the civilians, but the enemies are resurrected endlessly, overwhelming the four Riders. The situation becomes even worse when Swartz summons one of the strongest villians of Riders. N-Daguva-Zeba brings down absolute darkness from Kurogatake Mountains, Kamen Rider Evol consumes people inside his black hole, Gamedeus begins infecting people with the Gamedeus Virus, and the Sagittarius Zodiarts and Utopia Dopant slaughter civilians. With the help of Tsukuyomi, Another Decade defeats the four Riders, taking them out of the battle. Before he could go on, Sougo arrives with the newly-restored GrandZi-O Ridewatch and summons Kamen Rider Build TankTank Form, Drive Type Formula, Ghost Ore Damashii, and Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer to assault Another Decade, disappearing as they finished their attack. After that, Sougo transforms into GrandZi-O and summons OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim Pine Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, and Double CycloneJoker Xtreme to aid him in battle, but the final bosses wipe the floor with them. Finally, with the combined strength of the final bosses, Swartz defeats Sougo too, reverting him to human form. Swartz blasts Sougo with the intent to kill, but suddenly GeizRevive Shippu comes in its path and sustains fatal injuries. Sougo cradles the dying Geiz, and he finally confesses that he feels very happy coming to 2018 and befriending Sougo. Geiz, one last time, calls Sougo by his name and asks him to become Ohma Zi-O, the strongest and kindest king he can be, before passing away. Stricken with grief, Sougo's Ziku-Driver transforms into the golden Ohma Zi-O Driver. Sougo transforms in anger into Ohma Zi-O, even rendering Woz speechless. In a deep growl, he orders the prophet to announce his ascension and he does so. Swartz laughs in elation at seeing the rise of the demon King, because, with that, he can finally absorb Sougo's powers to rule the world. He begins absorbing said power but it backfires because Ohma Zi-O's power is the power of All Kamen Riders and someone like Swartz is too unworthy for them.. As Swartz doubles in pain, he commands the final bosses to kill Sougo. Ohma Zi-O begins the most one-sided battle of his life when he destroys all final bosses in one hit and even thins out the horde of Riders' enemies easily. In a desperate attempt, Swartz tries to retreat to his world and use what little of Ohma Zi-O's power to rule as king, but Tsukuyomi stabs him from behind while saying that they don't need a king like him. As the enraged Swartz kills Tsukuyomi, Sougo howls in anger and executes the Ohma Zi-O Hissatsu Geki to finally kill Swartz. Before their existences are erased, Tsukuyomi pleads her brother to stop his foolish actions as he can't defeat the strongest and kindest king, Sougo. Swartz, still not caring for her opinion, is finally erased... Before she disappears, Tsukuyomi entrusts Sougo with the future of their worlds. Woz approaches Sougo and pledges his everlasting loyalty to the newly crowned king. However, Sougo doesn't want to rule as he intends to destroy this timeline. Before he can do so, he is brought before his future self. The old Zi-O asks if Sougo is willing to discard his dream to be a king and Sougo answers that he doesn't want to become a king if his friends are dead. With that answer, the old Zi-O is pleased as his mistakes are getting resolved. Being happy to meet him, he is erased from the world. As Sougo destroys the timeline, Tsukasa and Kaito watch all process from a distance. Tsukasa says that his adventure in the World of Zi-O is finally ending and he looks forward to another adventure in the future. After that, the united world re-separates into the Rider worlds as well as World of Swartz, restoring the timeline. In this new world, Sougo returns as a normal high school student at the end of the 2018 summer vacation. As he departs for school, he meets his school mates, Geiz and Alpina. Ora and Heure are also here too, having become Sougo's underclassmen. Sougo and co. then go to school together, surely to lead an ordinary life as Woz, being saved from the reset, observes his king. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : *Neo Decadriver Voice, Neo Diendriver Voice: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O, Ohma Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz: *Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi: *Kamen Rider Decade: *Kamen Rider Diend: *Another Riders: *Another Decade: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, GrandZi-O **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive **Tsukuyomi ***Tsukuyomi *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***GrandZi-O **Geiz ***GeizRevive Shippu *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned in GrandZi-O:' **Build TankTank Form (From Build Episode 35), Drive Type Formula Mantarn (From Drive Episode 23), Ghost Ore Damashii (From Ghost Episode 1), Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 (From Ex-Aid Episode 23), OOO Tajadol Combo (From OOO Episode 20), Wizard Infinity Style (From Wizard Episode 31), Gaim Pine Arms (From Gaim Episode 2), Double CycloneJokerXtreme (From W'' Episode 32) *'Weapon(s) summoned in GrandZi-O:' **Zikan Girade, Saikyo Girade EP35 Build TankTank Form summoned.png|Build TankTank Form EP23 Drive Type Formular Mantarn summoned.png|Drive Type Formula Mantarn Ghost Ore Damashii summoned.png|Ghost Ore Damashii Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer summoned.png|Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 EP20 Tajadol Combo summoned.png|OOO Tajadol Combo EP31 INFINITY STYLE summoned.png|Wizard Infinity Style EP2 PINE ARMS summoned.png|Gaim Pine Arms EP32 CJX summoned.png|Double CycloneJokerXtreme Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Ginga *'Form(s) used:' **Woz ***WozGingaFinaly Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Ride: Decade ***Attack Ride: ***Form Ride: ***Final Form Ride: ***Final Attack Ride: Decade ***Final Kamen Ride: ***K-Touch: **'Forms:' ***Decade **Kamen Rider Diend ***Kamen Ride: Diend ***Attack Ride: ***Final Form Ride: ***Final Attack Ride: Errors *In the credits, Masahiro Inoue and Kimito Totani do not have the names, Kamen Rider Decade and Kamen Rider Diend next to their characters names even though they were transformed in this episode. *When Decade inserted the Final AttackRide Card to Neo Decadriver, the text displays "AttackRide: Slash" on the buckle, while it announces "''Final AttackRide: De-De-De-Decade!". *In the GrandZi-O transformation sequence since the thirty-ninth episode, the CGI pedestals once again are placed perspectively wrong along with visible green screen lines. **In addition, when Sougo rotates his belt, the clock's hand stop at the wrong spots. *The GrandZi-O Ridewatch was reformed even though the Decade Ridewatch isn't in Sougo's possession anymore and was returned to Tsukasa in episode 47. **Although, GrandZi-O did fight simultaneously with Decade against Another Zi-O II in the same episode as well. This may indicate that the GrandZi-O Watch is usable as long as the original Ridewatch or power stays intact. **In addition to that, Decade Ridewatch is also present among the watches absorbed by Ohma Zi-O. Notes episode 23, . Starting on September 1, 2019, Ryusoulger would air alongside Kamen Rider Zero-One in the Super Hero Time block. *'Viewership': 3.1% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Riders: Zi-O, Geiz, Zero-One **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-O ***Geiz: Geiz ***Zero-One: Zero-One **This is the only Closing Screen that doesn't just use Zi-O's standby sound, but also Zero-One's. *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, All Kamen Riders, Taka, Kodama, Zi-O II, Zi-OTrinity, Grand Zi-O, Ohma Zi-O, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga, Phone **'Watches in unknown possession': Geiz, GeizRevive, Bibill, Tsukuyomi, Barlckxs, Zonjis, Zamonas *This episode features the return of GrandZi-O Ridewatch and Kamen Rider GrandZi-O, the form and Ridewatch having been lost in episode 47. It also features the final time and full version of GrandZi-O's transformation jingle, unlike episode 40, the "Rider Time" part is added. *This is the first time since Gaim s finale to have the main Rider using his final form on the final episode. *As with many series' final episodes, the opening sequence is skipped. However, the opening song plays during a scene towards the end. *Gamedeus, out of the four villains standing beside Another Decade, is the only villain not to be the Final Boss of his respective season as the role belonged to Kamen Rider Cronus. **The same might as well be said with Evolto, since Evol Cobra (Phase 1) appears amongst the four villains and Evolto used Ultimate State in Build s finale. *The scene of what happened after N-Daguva-Zeba releases the darkness is directly cut from Decade episode 3. * GeizRevive Shippu's broken helmet, revealing part of Geiz's face is reminiscent of several other scenes featuring broken helmets throughout Heisei Rider series. *After Ohma Zi-O's transformation, all the Heisei Era Ridewatches (including the ones that did not make any appearance previously) make a cameo appearance as they fuse into him. **However, it wasn't stated if the occurrence of those Ridewatches meant that Rider powers from their owners were stolen in this process or not. * Throughout the episode, Sougo and Woz state that Ohma Zi-O has the powers of "every Kamen Rider" instead of the usual Heisei Riders or simply Riders. This hints that Ohma Zi-O was also able to drain Ridewatches from other Eras and A.R. Worlds and present-day Riders as well, but their Ridewatches weren't shown. *It is not explicitly revealed nor hinted if Kamen Rider Aqua was revived by Sougo's timeline reset and if revived, remembers the original timeline or not. *It is not clarified if half of the Decade's powers absorbed by Swartz were returned to Tsukasa (or even Ohma Zi-O) following Swartz's defeat or were destroyed along with Swartz. *This episode marks the final appearance of Masahiro Inoue's portrayal of his role as Tsukasa Kadoya as his actor confirmed on his YouTube channel that his series regular role in Zi-O will be his last reprisal for a long while.https://youtu.be/K7BLSWcOchk - Similarities with Previous Rider Shows= *This episode has a few similarities to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid s season finale. **Sougo screaming in rage is similar to how Emu screams in rage before punching Cronus. **A new trinket that features the next Rider that is being presented at the end of the episode. *This episode also has some similarities to Kamen Rider Build s season finale. **Both lead riders achieving their Extra Final Forms. **Both the worlds are reset and only a few Riders remember the original world's events. **The identities of the same Rider have a conversation in mind and one of them appear to fade away (Sento and Takumi for Build, current and initial Sougo for Zi-O). **Instead of the successor Rider, a Ridewatch makes an appearance (albeit, this time, in the closing screen rather than the episode proper). **Evolto is present in the final battle. *Sougo's transformation into Ohma Zi-O in this episode is a callback to Yusuke Godai transforming into Ultimate Form in the penultimate episode of the latter's series, as they both transform into their most powerful forms (Ultimate to Kuuga, Ohma Zi-O to Zi-O) which had the potential to turn them evil to defeat the final villains of their respective series, but in the end they maintained control over said forms and remain good. **Coincidentally, N-Daguva-Zeba is present in both battles. **It is also a callback to Yusuke Onodera transforming into Ultimate Form in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 to fight Decade Violent Emotion. Coincidentally, both of the heroes transform to defeat an opponent with Decade's powers. **Furthermore, both of their colorations are similar. (Black body with Gold ornaments and Red visors). * Geiz's death in this episode is similar to Ren Akiyama's death in Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders and Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki, both having them heroically sacrificing themselves in the arms of a lead Rider. *The idea of resetting the timeline and having everyone involved in the story revived with no memory of the series' events to lead normal and peaceful lives is a nod to the endings of Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Build. *This finale arc is similar to the finale arcs of Showa Era series, X, Stronger, Skyrider and Black RX, where Riders from previous series assist the protagonist Rider against the antagonists. In this case, Decade, Diend, and Riders summoned by GrandZi-O assisted Zi-O. }} External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2019：アポカリプス *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2019：アポカリプス References ru:2019: Апокалипсис Category:Season Finale Category:Crossovers Category:New Form Episode Category:Rider Death Episode Category:Revived Rider Episode